


Burning Each Breath

by Rainberry Astronaut (AcornScorn)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornScorn/pseuds/Rainberry%20Astronaut
Summary: “Because this isn’t living,” she says quietly, digging her nails into the dirt. “This is a worthless existence.”Ji-Woon kneels down beside her, careful not to get his bloody pants scuffed with dirt. She grits her teeth at that. Blood isn’t disgusting to him.“We’ve lost our old lives,” he tells her, voice almost gentle, like he’s talking to a child. “And what we’ve lost, we can’t get back. You should know that, Miss Manager.”It stings.
Relationships: Ji-Woon Hak/Yun-Jin Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Burning Each Breath

**Author's Note:**

> i know he's a cycle path. i know it. but what if... cycle path with a crush :].

She’s the only one alive. At least, that’s true for now, even as Ji-Woon finally descends upon her form on the ground.

“You had no idea, right?” he crows, kneeling over her while she coughs. He doesn’t want to hurt her, not really. Yun-Jin is the reason he’s fucking fantastic now. She’s the reason he’s finally _alive_ and here, having the time of his life. “That I was behind it all. I blew everyone’s fucking minds.”

“I did,” she grits out. He watches her clamber to her hands and knees, using one shaky hand to pull out the blade stuck in the back of her thigh. She doesn’t take the one from her back, in the center where she can’t reach. 

“What?” 

Yun-Jin doesn’t respond, breathing heavily in pain. Irritated, Ji-Woon grabs the knife from her back to get her attention and she cries out in pain. “What did you say?”

“I said I knew, Ji-Woon!” She snaps. “You aren’t subtle. I figured it out on my own weeks before the Fog took us.”

“And you didn’t say anything?”

She looks down to the ground. Disappointed in herself. Ji-Woon almost can’t believe it. “You didn’t want it to be true,” he says aloud. When she doesn’t respond, he knows he’s right. “You were high on the fuckin’ fame, weren’t you?”

“Look at where it got us!” she shouts, turning to him with tears in her eyes. “What the fuck, Ji-Woon?!”

He rolls his eyes. “Look at me, babe,” he croons. “This shit’s fucking exciting! Doesn’t it get you riled up?”

“No!”

She’s crawling again, trying to get away from him, and Ji-Woon frowns. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“Why aren’t you impressed with me?”

This time she stops. His voice has gone cold. Furious.

“Because this isn’t living,” she says quietly, digging her nails into the dirt. “This is a worthless existence.”

Ji-Woon kneels down beside her, careful not to get his bloody pants scuffed with dirt. She grits her teeth at that. Blood isn’t disgusting to him. 

“We’ve lost our old lives,” he tells her, voice almost gentle, like he’s talking to a child. “And what we’ve lost, we can’t get back. You should know that, Miss Manager.”

It stings. She reaches out to smack him, but he easily jumps up and just out of her reach, bouncing on his heels. 

“Fuck you!” 

“Mm, if you really want to, I guess I can’t say no.”

She’s getting lightheaded-can’t even bring herself to respond, when another wave of dizziness hits her. Ji-Woon must be able to tell, because once she stops trying to smack him and lets her arm fall to the ground, too exhausted to move, he finally comes close and picks her up. Like this, he’s stronger. Before he would have struggled carrying her more than a few feet without straining himself. But now he does it effortlessly, humming and twirling around like she doesn’t weigh a thing. “I’m thinking up a new song,” he tells her, adjusting his grip so her head is tucked under his chin. It would be sweet if he didn’t smell like blood and dirt. If she wasn’t bleeding out all over his bare chest. 

“Should I make it about you? Would that impress you?”

It would. Ji-Woon’s music, even in the end, was haunting and fierce. It made Yun-Jin want to be strong and scary, just like he was. It made her wish she could sing that music herself. But it’d been a long time since she had sung in front of anyone else. 

The thought in her mind pulled out a raspy hum, growing into half-mumbled, mostly-slurred words and phrases from some of his songs. 

“…whisper on me,” she sings, lightly smacks his chest when he puffs out a laugh when he recognizes it. “Warm as can be, burning…burning each breath, til’ I can’t breath…”

“You’ve got the fuckin’ voice, Yun-Jin,” he compliments, sounding sincere. Or maybe she’s just going delirious, as he finally sets her down on the ground where the hatch is howling invitingly. Eeriness has never given her such relief. 

“Let’s duet together next time I catch you.”

Yun-Jin shudders at his meaning. Knows that it doesn’t mean he’s promising to let her go again-probably the opposite, in fact. Ji-Woon only makes music with the dead. She doesn’t grace him with a response as she pulls herself into the hole. His singing grows distant until he slams the hatch closed behind her with a final laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk I'm just excited for the new killer and survivor! Maybe this is a little OOC but I can't write heartless killers sfgklhldfkgh I think it's cute if he's still annoying and a murderer but also just a cheeky guy who likes flirting haha.
> 
> If anyone's wondering about the little details I guess this takes place a few trials after they both entered, so they know how the trials work. I didn't mean to alternate the POV either it just kind of.. happened? I would like to someday write about Yun-Jin getting along better with the Trickster.. maybe in the future. 
> 
> If you enjoyed please kudos/comment! The new DLC makes me wanna write more so suggestions/ideas would be fun to hear as well! Thank you for reading!


End file.
